Pain Before Love
by sexy.lil.pixie.19
Summary: Bella is a normal girl. She does what every other girl does, has friends, and lives a normal life. That is, until someone enters her life who is no good. Who abuses her. Who torments her and doesn't care for her. Who will save her? B/J, B/M, B/E. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Heyy! YES! This is .pixie.19! This story is a collab with MrsCullen14..she will be writing EPOV while I write BPOV. So go ahead and review caus that would make our day! The prologue was written by me and beta'd by the great, crimsonmarie! Check out her story Stay!

Prologue:::

Bella touched her bloody nose. She got slightly dizzy from the sight of her blood, or it could've been the multiple punches and kicks to her body. She looked up and glared at him. He did this to her. after all the shit they had gone through, he still had the nerve to do this to her. Even through all the pain she was feeling right then, she could clearly feel the anger screaming through her veins. She was furious. He smiled viciously at her. This was his form of revenge. This was how he would make her pay for every look, every touch, and every single talk.

"You arrogant, self absorbed, cowardly, egotistical, evil son of a bitch!" She spat at him. The only thing she felt for him now was hatred, pure and simple hatred. He smirked at her. Her frown deepened as her glare intensified.

"Don't worry, Bells. It'll be over soon..." He barked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

Bella was officially scared. He had an evil glint in his eyes and seeing it take over his face, everything inside of her dropped. She wasn't pissed, she wasn't in pain; she was just scared. This son of a bitch was going to kill her. He slowly inched closer to her as she tried crawling backwards to get away, but her legs were too weak to walk. He pulled out a recently sharpened knife. Bella eventually hit the wall. She was trapped... She thought there must've been something she could do... As he stepped closer to her, she finally realized that there wasn't anything she could do now. With a final sigh, she mentally steeled herself, looked him square in the eye and hoped with everything she had left that her knight was safe. As long as he was safe, she'd accept her fate.

"You WILL suffer for all the shit you put me through. I will be the one to watch you die. I'll bask in your end. Trust me, Bells, I WILL relish it."

"Bask? Relish? Big words for a guy with the IQ of a snail." She retorted with a slight tremor in her voice right before she spit on his face.

He growled and lunged for her. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain. He knocked them down into the glass window. Shards of broken glass flew everywhere. The knife plunged into her leg. She could feel multiple pieces of glass on her back, but they didn't feel as bad as the knife. He only had a few cuts on his arms and legs. He took the knife out and plunged it into her stomach. He was laughing like a lunatic, as if all this was something to laugh about. Bella was starting to drift into unconsciousness when the growling started. The weight that was her captor was removed from on top of her, but she couldn't talk or open her eyes to see who had helped her. Then, as the noise and tumbling started over the growling, she finally slipped into the darkness that internally surrounded her. She felt her body relaxing and a slow smile spread across her face as she realized that it was finally over...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Listen… Mike, I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you wanted, but I just don't think I can pretend to like you as more than a friend anymore. I tried to make everyone happy, but I can't anymore. I hope we can still be friends." I whispered as I finally looked up at him. He had just told me that I was the best girlfriend he'd ever had. The guilt was finally too over-whelming. I looked into his puppy dog eyes. He had a lost look in his eyes. I felt so bad for dumping him after a month and a half of pretending, but I couldn't stand seeing how attached he was getting to me while I still saw him as just a friend.

"It's okay, Bella. I guess I kinda knew that we couldn't be more than friends…" He sighed miserably. I had done this to him and I felt horrible.

"If you want… I could see if Jessica still likes you…" I offered quietly. I looked up to look at him. His eyes were curious but still sad.

"Sure…if you think that'd be best…" He gave a weak smile. I looked down again. This was so awkward. I'd never done this before… and let me tell you, I would never want to do this to anyone ever again. Anyone who thought this shit was funny was pretty messed up.

"Anyways, I guess I better get going… School's gonna be rough tomorrow." He said standing up to leave. He was right… The whole school was going to ask questions about why we broke up and who broke up with whom. Forks High lived off of this kind of drama. High school is pretty fucked up… Especially in extremely small towns like ours… I got up as he turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. I felt as though I still should sit with him, Angela, and Ben at lunch.

"Sure, Bella. Anything you want." He smiled sadly as he opened the door to leave.

"Mike…" He turned around questioningly. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him lovingly. He hesitantly hugged me back.

"I really am sorry, Mike." I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek and let go. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. He whipped a stray one from my cheek.

"It's okay, Bella. Really. I'll be fine… Maybe you could hook me up with Jessica, right?" He tried making me smile. I slightly smiled at his sad attempt at a joke.

"Definitely, Mike." He walked to his car. As he opened his door to get in, he turned towards me and waved, faking a smile. I hated seeing his fake smile, but at least I didn't have to lie to him anymore. I sighed relieved that one obstacle was down.

Next, I had to decide how to break it to Charlie. He loved the idea of me dating Mike so much. He was the second part of why I finally decided to date him. I looked in the fridge to see what we had.

I forgot that I needed to go shopping for groceries soon. I decided I'd make spinach version of mac and cheese. I started getting the spinach and noodles out. I put the noodles in boiling water, and left the spinach sauce I had made earlier next to the microwave. I went upstairs to bring down the homework I had to finish which I had started with Mike…or tried to at least. I put my iPod in my iHome to listen to my music. Whoa Oh (Me vs. Everyone) by Forever The Sickest Kids started playing. I started singing along as I did my Biology homework.

"I candy-coat and cover everything, but I'm still hiding underneath, It's been a long time, It's been a long time, A thousand faces looking up at me, hands all pointing to the ceiling, Oh what a feeling…"

I kept singing to myself. I kept stirring the noodles. I heard Charlie park his car in the driveway. I took the bowl of noodles to the sink to spill the water out. I got plates out and heated the sauce. I heard Charlie open the door as the microwave beeped telling me the sauce was ready. I put our plates on the table. I was turning off my iPod when Charlie decided to greet me.

"Hey, Bells. What smells so good?" I smiled. After being here for two years, he still doubted my cooking.

"Spinach Spaghettis." I smiled. Charlie looked curious, but he was extremely cautious and hesitant as he sat at the table. I smiled as I started eating. I watched him as he picked up the fork and savored it. I waited a minute until he finally smiled at me.

"This is great, Bells." I smiled in gratitude. This was Charlie's way of saying I should make it more often. When we finished eating, I picked up our plates and put them in the dishwasher. Charlie stood up to watch whatever game was on.

"I'm going to bed, Ch—Dad." I called out as I entered the living room taking my iHome with me. He grunted in response as he stared at the game. I smiled slightly at my father. Some things never changed.

I took a shower. I got my big school shirt and sweat pants on as my PJs, turned on my music, and turned off my lights. I got under the covers while closing my eyes. I don't know why, but I got a feeling something new would happen soon. I usually got these feelings, but I was used to it by now. I guess I'd have to be on the look out now. Ode the joy, I thought sarcastically. I fell asleep minutes later to the soothing sound of Claire De Lune by Claude DeBussy.

The next morning, I woke up to a ton of light coming in through my window. I couldn't be sunny out… It was October for life's sakes. I looked out of my window. It was bright, but no snow or sun. Typical Forks… I sighed. I went to take a shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. After 10 minutes of debating on what to wear, I decided to wear my black and grey pleated tank with a rocker design on it and my skinny low rider jeans. I put my black boots on to go with them. I looked in the mirror. Cute and sexy, but not too slutty, I thought. I looked like my rebellious, indie rocker, yet innocent self. I liked my own style. I quickly grabbed my backpack and ate my cereal.

I looked at the clock. Shit, I'm gonna be late again. I left my unfinished cereal in the sink and grabbed the keys that were closest to me. I grabbed my leather jacket and locked the door. I looked at my keys. I grabbed my 2009 silver BMW R1200RT, or, in other words, my motorcycle. I smiled put my bag on and turned it on. I revved it to life and sped to school. I was not gonna be late today, not while I'm on my girl. I made it on time, but when I was about to park in my spot, there was a silver Volvo in my spot. I glared at it, especially when I saw the model-looking newbies leaning on it. I sighed dramatically and parked in my other spot across the lot.

I saw everyone stare at me, on my motorcycle, and not in Mike's car. I sighed. I don't think they realized it was me either way. I never rode it to school before. I slowly got off of it. I stared at the Volvo kids. They were staring at me as well. They were probably curious… I finally took off my helmet. I could have sworn I heard several students gasp when they saw it was me. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my bag to leave, but being the klutzy girl I am, I tripped over my own feet. I stood up and decided I would study the Volvo kids. There was a gorgeous and tall golden blonde. She was obviously with the tall muscular grizzly bear that had his arms around her. I smiled because they made a good couple, I could just tell.

I then saw the short brunette pixie who was dancing with the tall golden blonde haired boy. He looked a year older than her, but they made "opposites attract" reality. I smiled at them, too, even though they didn't see me. I then looked at the oddball out. He had this reddish brown hair that looked messy, but it worked for him. He had these intense gold eyes that were staring at me. I blushed. He had probably noticed my staring. I walked by them quickly and got to my first period without glancing at anyone.

English class was my haven. This was where I could relax and be myself without interruption. No one was really surprised I had made it to AP English in my senior year. My schedule was pretty predictable because I was pretty smart. AP English first, second was U.S. Government, then, French IV was next, and then Calculus; before lunch, there was Photography, and following lunch, there was Study Hall, AP Physics, and P.E. 12. I sighed. I was smart, but wasn't my last year supposed to be me relaxing. Whatever. I barely got any homework besides Calculus and Photography, but I didn't mind those.

I only minded U.S. Government and AP Physics. We were currently discussing the Iliad and the Odyssey. I got so caught up in the class discussion that I almost missed the bell. I gathered my stuff quickly and went the U.S. Government. I loathed this class. The teacher, Mrs. D, was a pain in the ass, but she thought I was the only one in class that listened.

Funny shit because I only listened to my iPod as I copied whatever "notes" she gave us. I never listened to her, and everyone knew that; well, except for her. There was a knock on the door in the middle of her lecture. I looked up to see the brunette pixie come in with a pass in her hand. She walked so gracefully. Mrs. D pointed to the empty seat next to me. She sat down quickly. She looked over at me and smiled. I had to admit that she looked like a sweetheart. I smiled back. I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I said kindly. Her smile grew.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice. My brother Emmett and I really like your motorcycle." My smile grew.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my pride and joy." We laughed. We started talking about music, clothes, and cars. We were complete opposites, but we got along extremely well. I knew we were going to be best friends. The bell rang just as we finished packing. We stood up at the same time and walked out together. We compared schedules on our way to our next class. We had U.S. Government, French, and Photography together. We smiled at each other. We walked to French together.

Madame Jeanne said we could do whatever we wanted in class because most of the class was out sick. We started talking some more, and I found out she wanted to be a fashion designer. She thought we could make a great team. Photographer and designer, together side by side. The bell rang way too early again. I walked to my next class. Calculus went by quickly, as did Photography even though Alice was there. I walked to my locker slowly not really wanting to go to lunch. Mike would probably still sit with me, Angela, and Ben, but Jessica would probably try to be friendly to us just to sit near Mike. I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?! I put my books in taking my old sweet time doing it. I closed it. I'd come back to get my Physics book. I walked to the cafeteria slowly.

As soon as I entered, I could feel almost everyone's' eyes on me. I went to the lunch line and bought myself an apple and Sunny D. I walked over to my table to sit with Angela and Ben. I smiled when I saw Ben's arm around Angela's waist while he read his book and she ate. They were too adorable. I sat down.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. Ben looked up and smiled at me. Angela eyed me suspiciously.

"Hi Bella…Where's Mike?" I sighed. I knew she would ask me, but after I told her the basics, she wouldn't pry.

"I broke up with him because I just couldn't see him as more than a friend." She nodded.

"So…Did your acceptance letter from Dartmouth, UCLA, UNC, Yale, or something come yet?" I smiled at her. She always knew how to distract me. I shook my head.  
"Not yet, but I hope they'll be here soon." She was so sure I had gotten accepted by all of them. I looked around the cafeteria. I saw most people looked away when I looked at them. I rolled my eyes. It's just a freaking break up. I saw Mike sitting with Jessica. I smiled. They would look really cute together. I looked for Alice and saw her sitting with her family. They were talking about something. I finished eating and got up to go get my books.

"I'll see you in Physics, Angela." I waved bye to them.

I was walking out of the cafeteria when something caught my eye. I looked up to see Alice's oddball brother walking out of the cafeteria behind me. I blushed furiously again and walked faster. I was walking so fast while looking down that I didn't see the open door in front of me. I bumped into it and almost fell. A pair of hands grabbed me before I fell on my face. I looked up to see oddball. I blushed even more. I was probably beet red by now. He smiled a crooked smile that I loved. His emerald green eyes were entrancing. I could swim in them forever. A throat cleared, and we turned to see Lauren there. I looked away and stood up.

"Uhh…thanks." I said.

"No problem." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned to go to my locker, but he touched my elbow. I looked up curiously, and saw he was still smiling. "Do you mind if I walk with you to…wherever your gong?" I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He smiled wider. We started walking in silence. I got to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my Physics book, but it got caught with my other stuff causing my camera and some text books to fall out. I groaned. Of course this would happen to me.

"Stupid Bella. You can't ever do something without something falling." I grumbled to myself as I bent over to pick up my books. I heard someone wolf whistle down the hall. I blushed even more and straightened up. I looked down wondering how I'd pick up my stuff without bending over, but they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" A musical voice asked me. I looked at oddball to see my stuff in his hands and a smart ass smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.  
"Thanks." I mumbled. I took it from his hands and put my books in and my camera on its shelf.

"So…I hear you met my sister." He started saying as I closed my locker. I leaned on it wondering who his sister was. I gave him a confused yet curious look. He smiled at me. "Alice Cullen."

"Oh! Yeah, she's really sweet." I smiled. "I think we're going to be really close friends." He smiled at this.

"That's great. My brothers and I were wondering what kind of motorcycle you had. It looked like a 2009 BMW, but we don't know which model." I smirked.

"You like my ride? It's a R1200RT." I smiled as his eyes widened.

"It only just came out a week ago! I was thinking of getting it…" I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I beat you to the punch, but I might let you ride it some day…" I grinned as he nodded. Just then, the bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." I waved as I walked to class.

I got to AP Physics before anyone so I sat in my seat. Mike was in this class, but so was Angela. I sat by myself in the back because we had assigned seats. I guess Mr. M didn't want anyone cheating off of his "star pupil." I chuckled to myself. I was his best student, and I usually tutored anyone who failed his class.

Mr. M gave me a warm smile and asked me to pass out our assignment for today. I put one on each desk. People slowly came in, including Mike, who said hi to me. Angela came in just as the bell rang. I smiled at her as we sat in our seats.

"Today, we are going to learn about…" Mr. M started but was interrupted by the door opening. It was oddball. I smiled at him as he walked in. I blushed though when I realized that the only seat available was next to me. Mr. M signed his paper and turned to the class.

"Class this is Edward Cullen. Edward, you can sit next to Bella in the back." I blushed furiously as he walked down the aisle and sat next to me. Mr. M started talking again, but I was too distracted to pay attention. The most gorgeous boy ever was sitting next to me. I could feel him staring at me which made me blush even more. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat grabbed my books and almost tripped again if he hadn't caught me again.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, my lady." He said with an English accent. I blushed furiously and smiled.

"Thank you…again." I whispered.

"Anytime, Bella." He said smiling at me as I straightened up. I blushed even harder.

"Bella! Want me to walk you to P.E.?" I heard Mike call. Great… a jealous ex-boyfriend.

"Uh…actually Mike, I already told Edward he could walk me to class." I heard Edward about to say something so I elbowed him in the rib.

"Sorry…Mike." I heard him chuckle under his breath. Mike left looking kind of disappointed. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much. Bye!" I said to Edward walking away.

"Excuse me, Miss Bella, but I think you promised me that I could walk you to class." He smirked. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I nodded as we walked side by side.

"So…tell me. Why did you move to Forks?" I asked him.

"Well, my aunt and uncle decided we needed a change for our senior year." I looked at him curiously.

"Aunt and uncle? And, who exactly is we?" He smiled at me.

"Well, my parents died in a car accident a few years ago, but I've lived with my aunt and uncle so long that I think of them as my parents." I nodded. "And, when I say we, I mean my sister Alice, we are twins, and our brother Emmett, who was held back, and our adopted twin cousins Rosalie and Jasper, who are getting more credits for college." I nodded.

"But, Alice and Jasper are together. As well as Rosalie and Emmett, right?" He nodded. "And, your "parents" are okay with that."

"They find it slightly inappropriate, but they want our happiness. We follow all the rules like no PDA in the house or physical activity so they are okay with it." I nodded in understanding. He kept looking at me with a curious expression. I smiled at him.  
"What?"

"Nothing…I just don't get you…" I laughed.

"Are you supposed to?" I asked.

"Well…I usually can read people easily…but you are something else." I smiled slightly. "You keep me on my toes. I don't know what to expect from you."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to stick around me to find out." I flirted a little. I smiled as he smiled down at me. "But for now, I'm going to gym. Enjoy your last block, Edward." I smiled as I turned around to leave. He grabbed my hand before I could leave. I turned to face him as he took my hand to his mouth. He kissed it. I just about fainted at that.

"Bye, Bella." He turned to leave. I was a little ditzy and out of it as I changed and went inside to the gym. Mike walked over to me.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" I smiled at him. He really was trying to be just friends.  
"Good. How has your day gone? How was lunch" I smiled when his smile grew when I mentioned lunch.

"It's been okay. Lunch was great. I talked with Jess most of the time though…" I smiled at this.

"That's good." Just then, Coach Tyson entered the gym and said we would be playing kickball for three weeks. I loved Coach, but I had no hand-eye coordination. I'm always shocked when I see the A next to P.E. on my report card.

P.E. couldn't have ended soon enough. I walked to the bathroom to change and grab my bag. When I was leaving, I was shocked to see Edward leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slightly amused while I felt a slow blush creep onto my face. He smiled.

"Well, since you said I could see your bike earlier, I thought now would be fine." I blushed even harder.  
"Sure…just let me drop this off at my locker." I nodded towards my Physics book. He took my book in his hands. I blushed.

"Let me take this for you." I nodded still blushing. We got to my locker. I opened it and took my book back and put it in. I took my jacket, helmet, camera, and bag out. I put my camera in my bag, put my jacket on, and my helmet under my arm as I closed my locker.

"So…how was your last class?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Long. How about you? Did you have fun in P.E.?" I grimaced.

"Uhh…not particularly. I'm not exactly talented with hand-eye coordination…with two exceptions, but still." I admitted to him. He chuckled to himself. We had finally gotten to my motorcycle. We started talking about its engine and mileage.

"Nice bike, Bella!" Some guy yelled out. I rolled my eyes. I turned to see Eric. I groaned. Not him…again.

"It's not a bike, Eric. It's a motorcycle." I sighed. Edward chuckled beside me. I glared at him.

"Did you know a lot of guys at this school think you are extremely attractive?" I blushed. He was bluffing.

"You're kidding…Me?!" He nodded smiling. I blushed.

"Actually, I feel extremely privileged to even be talking to you." I blushed furiously.

"Th-thanks…" I said. I put my helmet on. "I better be on my way home. Thanks for everything, by the way. Tell Alice I said hi. See you tomorrow." I waved bye. I revved my motorcycle and was off. My feeling was right. Something interesting did happen. I smiled to myself as I parked in my mini garage that I built next to the woods. I went inside.

It was about 4:30 and Charlie didn't get home until 6 or 7. I got my camera out. My only homework was to take nature pictures. I decided I had enough time to go into the woods to take some pictures. I went out and took pictures of this pond. They turned out really well in my opinion. I would develop them later.

I walked back home and started cooking steak. The rice was almost ready. I left Charlie's plate ready on the table since he would be home in a couple minutes. I went upstairs and took a shower. I finished when Charlie came in.

"Hi, Dad." I yelled down.

"Hey, Bells."

"Your plate is on the table." He grunted in response. "Night!" I went into my room. I put my PJs on and turned on my iHome. I got into bed and fell asleep listening to The Fortunate by Cartel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1:**

**(Edward's POV)**

"Fuck!" I head Emmett yell at the TV. I couldn't help but laugh. He was playing Halo 3 and I'm pretty sure that he had just gotten his ass wiped out.

"Chill out, Em! It's just a game," I said while walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He gave me a menacing look that said 'Shut the fuck up or deal with the consequences.' Uh oh, Emmett was not in a good mood. I've learned to leave him alone when he's like this.

Once, when I was 12 and he was 13, I had called him gay and he got so pissed. Next thing I knew I was beaten up and had my face stuffed in the toilet. He practically drowned me in the toilet water. _Ugh_. We were over at Carlisle and Esme's who are my aunt and uncle. I remember Esme's face when she saw me drenched. She asked me what happened and I told her which only caused Emmett to take me up to my room and beat the shit out of me again. He was grounded for weeks. Although our relationship wasn't the best, I do have to say that we have bonded a lot since then and he looks out for me. Of course, being Emmet, he also taught me how to fight which I'd have to thank him for that some day.

"It's not just a game! It's life!" I shook my head at this; it was just ridiculous.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs with Jasper right behind her. Alice could be so annoying sometimes, but I loved her to death. I always went to her and Carlisle for advice, but sometimes, her advice was not needed.

"Did Carlisle and Esme already leave for their _second_ honeymoon?" Her face scrunched up in disgust and she continued "Yuck! It's so gross! They're friggin', like 40!"

"Yeah, they left like 45 minutes ago, but of course, you two were too busy to even bother saying goodbye," I eyed her suggestively and Alice glared at me. Jasper just smiled.

We heard Emmett scream at the TV and saw him turn it off; we laughed. "Goddamnit! This fucking piece of shit! I'm getting Rosalie. Is she out in the garage?"

I nodded my head and saw him storm out, muttering something under his breath. He is such a child sometimes. He needs to act like he's 18 almost 19 already.

Alice laughed, "Oh God! He's so interesting to watch! So Jazz, do you want to go out for a bit?" I saw him nod.

Jesus Christ! Is all this family does is fuck?! I'm the odd one out; the only virgin and the smartest one..apart from Carlisle that is.

I walked out of the living room and into the music room to play some piano. This is where I spent a lot of time thinking and daydreaming. I've known how to play piano ever since I could remember. It's always been my thing. I sat down on the piano bench and began to play one of my compositions that Esme loved.

My family was all so loving and each of them had another to love. It's sweet, but at the same time it makes me wonder. Will I ever find someone? If I was to find someone, wouldn't it have happened by now? I'm always the one who's left out of things like this. Sure, I've had girlfriends before, but it always ends badly.

I sighed. I had been playing the piano for a little over an hour so it was 9:30. Walking up the stairs to my room, I noticed a few noises coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room. Apparently I wasn't alone all this time. Gag me.

I opened to the door and walked in, shutting it behind me. Tomorrow we'd all be starting a new school in the middle of the year. I've come to realize that I've never been to a school for longer than 2 years all because Carlisle keeps getting hired at the best hospitals in the world. We just moved to Forks about a week ago, and God knows why Carlisle would decide to move here to work. It's the most boring place I've lived at, but then again, Esme loved it here so that probably has something to do with it.

I inhaled slowly and walked over to my bed and pulled out a box from under it. It had been months since I last opened the tiny box, and I decided that today I would open it.

I sat down on my bed and opened the box. Inside it I had pictures, notes, and many other things as memories. The first thing I saw was a picture of me with my last girlfriend, Tanya Denali. She had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I personally don't remember what I saw in her and she was extremely annoying.

I emptied the contents onto my bed and stopped breathing when a picture caught my attention. It was of me, Alice, and Emmett when I was 13 with our actual parents. I remember that day as if it were yesterday; it was the day that they were in the accident. Luckily, none of us were with them in the car so we were fine. But it still hurts me to think that I never really got to say goodbye.

I saw a tear fall on the picture and I threw all the contents on the floor. I couldn't look at the rest so I stripped down to my boxers and got under the covers. I had a dreamless sleep last night and the last thing I could remember thinking about was school tomorrow.

I woke up to Emmett bursting through my door and yelling at me to get up and clean up the contents of the box that I had thrown on the floor. "Damnit, Emmett!" I boomed.

"Sorry, lil' bro, but you need to get ready or we're going to be late. We're all ready and you overslept!"

"For the love of God! You could've come in a bit quieter and woken me up! Or used a fucking alarm or something!" I fumed. "You're voice is _exceptionally_ annoying in the morning."

"Sorry," he grinned and walked out the door.

I groaned and got out of bed, half asleep when I got my clothes and walked to my bathroom. The shower helped me wake up and I was relaxing when, again, Emmett came banging on my door to hurry up. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed, taking my time. When I had walked downstairs, I was told that there was no more breakfast and that I would probably have to take something to eat in the car.

"Emmett's driving today," Alice informed me when we walked to the garage.

"Alright, then," I really wanted to drive today, but I guess I wasn't.

"So…do you think that maybe new school means new Edward. Which leads to new girl?" Only Alice would ask.

"I don't know. Let's get in before Emmett and everyone else kills us."

Alice and I both got in the back of my silver Volvo with Jasper while Emmett and Rosalie were in the front. We got to the school faster than planned and I noticed one thing. The school was tiny.

As soon as I got out of the car, I looked around at everyone. There was a loud engine noise coming into the parking lot and I turned to see what it was. Oh My Fucking God! It was a motorcycle. It had to be the new BMW, too. I leaned against my Volvo, dazed. I've been wanting to get it ever since I knew it was coming out! The person in the motorcycle parked and got off; looked like it was a girl by the choice of clothes. The girl turned around and took her helmet off; I noticed that she was staring at us. It seemed almost as if she was studying us carefully. I realized that, now, we were both staring at each other. She blushed and walked past us quickly.

I got a quick glance at her when she walked by. She had big, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a gorgeous blush. Her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. She was beautiful in general; I'm going to try to talk to her. Maybe what Alice said this morning about a new Edward, new girl was true.

When the bell ran, we all walked side by side to the front office to sign in and get our schedule. The main secretary, Mrs. Cope, was really nice.

It turns out that Jasper and I have AP U.S. Government first, Alice has English, Rosalie has Latin, and Emmett has Spanish.

Jasper and I walked towards Government and knocked on the door. When we walked in, all eyes were on us. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Horne and gave us new seats. Half the day passed in a breeze. I had Italian, English, and then AP Calculus.

As soon as the bell rang to go to lunch, I walked over to my locker to put my books away.

"Boo!"

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me, Alice!" Did she have to do that?

She laughed, "I know, that was the point. So I met motorcycle girl today."

"And….?" Why did she expect me to care, even though I secretly did.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you don't care," She said while giving me a light slap on the chest. "Her name's Bella. She's a really nice girl! You should talk to her sometime."  
"Yeah, yeah. Alright, let's go to lunch," She glared at me, but obeyed.

We walked to the lunchroom together and got our own trays full of food. We decided to sit in an empty table that was close to the window. We sat down in silence and I looked around. I saw walk in and grab an apple and Sunny D. She walked over to a table with a few people. I recognized one of the guys from a class of mine, but I didn't talk to him.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper sat down at the table, "Damn! There are some hot girls at this school!"

I heard a whack, "OW!"

"Don't you dare say that again," Rosalie was pretty intimidating, even to Emmett. We all just laughed.

"I do have to agree with Emmett though," Out of all the people, Jasper said this. Alice glared at him.

I caught site of Bella getting up and starting to walk out of the cafeteria. Ah, what the hell. I might as well go and talk to her now. I got up and told my brothers and sisters I would see them later.

When I was catching up to Bella, she started walking faster. _Must've realized I was walking behind her_. I continued to follow her and, unlucky for her, she was looking down and walked directly into the door in front of her. My reflexes reacted quickly and I grabbed her before she fell backwards. I tried my hardest to not laugh at her clumsiness. I smiled when she looked up at me and she turned a crimson shade. Her brown eyes were even more beautiful than I can remember. I could get lost in them. Of course, someone had to ruin the moment. Someone cleared their throat so we both turned around at the same time and I saw a girl there, staring at us. Bella looked away and stood up. _No, let me hold you a little longer, please_.

"Uhh…thanks," She said, completely embarrassed.

"No Problem," I smirked at her. She turned around to leave, but I touched her elbow. I didn't want her to leave just yet. She gave me a curious look, and I was still smiling like a complete idiot. "Do you mind if I walk with you to…wherever you're going?" She nodded and I smiled even wider.

We walked in silence until I reached my locker which just so happened to be near hers. I grabbed my books for Physics and then turned back to her. She was struggling with her book and it got caught with something else in her locker causing her camera and some text books to fall out.

I chuckled and heard her grumble to herself, "Stupid Bella. You can't ever do something without something falling." She bent down to pick up her books and I heard a wolf whistle down the hall. So many perverts in this school! It's ridiculous! She straightened up and blushed; oh god, how I love that blush. She looked down at her books which she still hadn't picked up, pondering something.

I decided to walk over and help her, "Looking for these?" I said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at me. At _me_.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She took the books and camera from my hands and put the stuff on the locker shelf.

"So…I hear you met my sister," I told her while she closed her locker. She looked completely confused; she probably didn't know Alice was my sister. "Alice Cullen," I reminded her.

"Oh! Yeah, she's really sweet," She smiled up at me. "I think we're going to be really close friends," I couldn't help but smile at this. I was happy, but at the same time I was thinking: _Oh, Bella. How you wish you could take that back._ Alice was a sweet girl, but Bella just didn't seem like the fashion and make-up kind of girl. Alice would drive her crazy.

"That's great. My brother's and I were wondering what kind of motorcycle you had. It looked like a 2009 BMW, but we don't know which model, " Of course I know that model! I want it! I smirked.

"You like my ride? It's a R1299RT," She smiled and my eyes widened. Partly because of the 'you like my ride.' God, Forks is changing me…

"It only just came out a week ago! I was thinking of getting it…" I told her, completely awed and amazed. Of course, she would laugh at me

"I'm sorry I beat to the punch, but I might let you ride it some day…." She grinned and I nodded. _Oh, how I would love to_.

The bell rang and she looked at me, "Well I guess I'll see you later." She waved and started walking down the hall. I just stood there, practically drooling. This girl is something, I swear she is. I snapped out of it and walked back to my locker and shut it before walking down to Physics.

Shit, I was late. The teacher, Mr. M I think, had already started talking so I just casually opened the door and walked in. Bella looked at me smiled then blushed.

Mr. M was looking at me and found the need to introduce me, "Class, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, you can sit next to Bella in the back." He motioned towards her and I saw her turn an even darker shade of red when I walked to the seat next to her and sat down.

She was looking straight ahead and I just couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so beautiful. To hell with Mr. M's lesson, I was too distracted. I saw that gorgeous shade of red brighten her cheeks again. As soon as the bell rand, she jumped out of her seat and grabbed her books quickly, almost tripping so I caught her.

I decided to be an idiot and talk to her in an English accent, "We really have to stop meeting like this, my lady." ACCOMPLISHMENT: I made her blush…again.

"Thank you….once again," She whispered to me.

I smiled at her while she straightened up, "Anytime, Bella."

"Bella! Want me to walk you to P.E.?" Who was this annoying person? Someone always has to interrupt us!

"Uh..actually Mike, I already told Edward he could walk me to class," She told him. I was about to tell him that it was very unfortunate that he wouldn't be able to take her himself, but Bella elbowed me in the rib. _Ow_. I rubbed my side.

I chuckled, "Sorry…Mike." He left rather disappointed.

"Thank you so much. Bye!" She said over her shoulder and started walking away. Oh, no she isn't. I'm supposed to walk her to her next class!  
"Excuse me, Miss Bella, but I think you promised that I could walk you to class." I gave her a crooked smile. She smiled back at me and then rolled her eyes..once again! I saw her nod so we walked to her next class side by side.

"So…tell me. Why did you move to Forks?" She asked me. I see now, we're going to be playing twenty questions.

"Well, my aunt and uncle decided we needed a change for our senior year," She eyed me curiously.

"Aunt and uncle? And, who exactly is we?" I smiled at her.

"Well, my parents died in a car accident a few years ago, but I've lived with my aunt and uncle so long that I think of them as my parents," I truly do, no matter how much I miss my actual parents. She just nodded so I continued, "And, when I saw we, I mean my sister Alice, we are twins, and our brother Emmett who was held back, and our adoptive twin family friend's children Rosalie and Jasper, who are getting more credits for college."

"But, Alice and Jasper are together. As well as Rosalie and Emmet, right?" I nodded. "And, your 'parents' are okay with that."  
"They find it slightly inappropriate, but they want our happiness. We follow all the rules like no PDA in the house or physical activity so they are okay with it," She nodded with understanding. I couldn't help but look at her with a curious expression and she smiled.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing…I just don't get you…" She laughed.

"Are you supposed to?"

"Well…I can usually read people easily…but you are something else." She smiled again. "You keep me on my toes. I don't know what to expect from you."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to stick around me to find out, " Oh, so she was a flirter, was she? "But for now, I'm going to gym. Enjoy your last block, Edward." She smiled at me before turning around to leave. I grabbed her hand before she could leave and brought it up to my mouth and kissed it. I saw her expression and I was ready to catch her if she happened to faint. What can I saw? I was raised as a gentleman and in an old-fashioned way.

"Bye, Bella," I turned to leave.

I was dying! She really was different! Every time I think about her I also think about what Alice told me this morning about new girl. How right she was. I'm going for Bella, no doubt about it.

My last class of the day was just Music. I was accepted into playing the piano so it was just some piano practice for me. The class flew by fast and we were let out early so I decided to wait for Bella outside the gym. I leaned against the wall and waited.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, slightly amused. I smiled at her embarrassment.

"Well, since you said I could see your bike earlier, I thought now would be fine," Her blush darkened.

"Sure…just let me drop this off at my locker," She nodded towards her Physics book and I took it out of her hand.

"Let me take this for you," She nodded and I looked at her. We got to her locker and she opened it, taking out everything she needed and I put her book in. She closed her locker and we started walking.

"So...how was your last class?"

"Long," Not really actually, "how about you? Did you have fun P.E.?" She grimaced.

"Uhh...not particularly. I'm not exactly talented with hand-eye coordination…with two exceptions, but still," She admitted and I couldn't help but chuckle.

We reached her motorcycle and I heard some guys yell out to her, "Nice bike, Bella!" She groaned at one of the guys.

"It's not a bike, Eric. It's a motorcycle," She sighed. So that's how she was. She hated her motorcycle being called a bike. I laughed and she glared at me.

"Did you know a lot of guys at this school think you are extremely attractive?" She blushed.

"You're kidding…ME?!" I nodded and smiled.

"Actually, I feel extremely privileged to even be talking to you."

"Th-thanks…" She said and put her helmet on. "I'd better be on my way home. Thanks for everything, by the way. Tell Alice I said hi. See you tomorrow."

She waved at me and revved the engine of her motorcycle and left. This girl left me breathless, I just couldn't help it. I walked over to my Volvo where everyone was watching and waiting for me.

"Oh, you! Already hittin' on the ladies!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" I didn't need this from him.

We all got in the car and Emmett drove back to our house. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. As soon as we got home, I went directly to my room and locked myself in. I wouldn't be coming out tonight, not even for dinner. I put my iPod on and laid back on my bed. I had no homework tonight so I decided to just relax. The last thing I remember was 'About a Girl' by the Academy Is… playing.


End file.
